


Jurassic World: The Raptormen

by Major Mario (MajorMario)



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Experiment, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Hybrid - Freeform, Mindbreak, Oral, Rape, Raptormen, Vaginal, Velociraptors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMario/pseuds/Major%20Mario
Summary: While searching for Dr. Henry Wu before the whole Indominus Rex debacle, Claire Dearing stumbles upon a hidden laboratory hiding some very pent-up hybrid creatures.[ A commissioned piece ]
Relationships: Claire Dearing/Zara Young
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- By MajorMario as a commission.  
> \-- Now with a sequel: [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637523 ]  
> \- Want to commission something from me? Copy and past the link below.  
> [ https://www.deviantart.com/majormario/journal/OPEN-Major-Mario-s-Writing-Commissions-845408867 ]

The investors were salivating for more information on Dr. Henry Wu’s pet project and Jurassic World’s newest, upcoming dinosaur, the Indominus Rex. They had started small with projected values, footprints and vocal recordings, but as the interest in the new attraction grew, so did the demand for more substantial information. Dr. Wu had been reluctant and stubborn from the very beginning about the new dinosaur, so much so that Claire Dearing, general operations manager for the park, had to poke and prod the geneticist for any scraps of information she could get her hands on. Again the investors were clamouring for more, and again Claire had to go running after Wu to get it.

Unable to find Dr. Wu in his usual laboratory or around the main lake, Claire tried his office. He wasn’t there, and no-one close to him knew where he was. Being a shrewd businesswoman, Claire checked his desk for any clues, but instead, she found a hidden compartment with a button that, when pressed, revealed a hidden passageway behind a sliding bookcase. Being the general manager, Claire knew where just about everything was in Jurassic World, so this came as a great surprise to her. Figuring the egotistical man had some secret mancave or secluded laboratory, the redheaded lass let her curiosity get the better of her and passed through.

Down a staircase and through an open decontamination airlock, Claire stepped foot into a dimly lit laboratory. It must have been several meters underground! With flashlight in hand, she investigated display cases filled with amber, pawed through unlocked drawers and even started to fiddle with a few computer systems. If Wu wasn’t around, then surely he wouldn’t mind someone snooping around a bit. However, just as Claire was about to crack a computer’s databanks wide open, the laboratory’s security system shut her out.

“Unauthorized user detected,” chimed the automated system in a robotic voice. Red lights flashed from the corners of the room while computers and autodoors shut down. “Executing contingency protocol.”

“What? Oh, goddammit Wu, what now?”

Shaken by the security and the blocked exit, Claire looked for whatever other options were available. She would have to go deeper into the laboratory, though from the looks of things there was just another room littered with chemistry and laboratory equipment. There did appear to be a large wall at the end of the room that was made of thick, bulletproof glass. Looking through it Claire could see the typical Isla Nublar foliage, that being prehistoric ferns, lush bushes and large, leafy trees. There was the warm glow of sunlight while further in was a gentle, trickling stream. This had to be an exit and a clever one at that with the foliage concealing it all.

A heavy door stood between Claire and freedom. She didn’t notice any danger signs or warnings, so she tore away an access panel and flipped a large switch to force the door open. With a hydraulic hiss the steel door parted and shed light into the dim laboratory, but before Claire could make her escape something darted through the foliage on the other side of the glass and bounded through the door with killing intent. It quickly dawned on the manager that this wasn’t an exit... it was a containment unit!

At first glance, the creature looked to be a Velociraptor, but it was… different. It stood more upright than others, the head and neck were smaller and the hands and feet, though sporting razor-sharp claws, were eerily human-like. To accentuate the look, the creature had a broad, muscled chest that was rippled with brownish-green scales and a tail that served for support. Claire had seen enough of Wu’s failed experiments to know that this had to be some hybrid abomination; a godless combination of Velociraptor and human DNA. Teeth bared and nostrils flared in search of prey, the hybrid caught sight of Claire with its cold, yellowish-orange eyes and let out a shriek.

The creature’s shriek chilled Claire to the bone and made her stumble back. Panicked, she flung a set of empty vials at the creature and turned to run. Try as she might to evade it, the hybrid was quick and clever, and most frightening of all was that there were more of them. The shriek had brought out two other hybrids, both of which sported the same scaly hide and hybrid limbs as the first. Using teamwork, the three trapped Claire behind a counter and eventually flushed her out. A barbaric shove down to the glass-ridden floor made Claire yelp in pain and curl up in anticipation for the killing blow.

Instead of a swift claw across the windpipe, a kick to the side or a savage bite to the neck, the Raptormen let out a few amused chuffs and reached out to grasp the back of Claire’s ivory jacket. Figuring that she could somehow reason with the creatures, Claire started to protest and plead only for the hybrids to pull hard and drag the poor woman through the large steel door and into the enclosure. She yelped with indignation and tried to pry the clawed hand off of her, but the mix of growling and rough shaking quickly put a stop to her pitiful resistance.

Barely a minute into being dragged and Claire was soon tossed into what appeared to be a grassy grove littered with bones, trampled leaves and tattered feathers and furs. The trio of Raptormen barked and yipped into the foliage, their sharp teeth glimmering under the enclosure’s artificial light, and looked on as more of their kind came dashing out. Roughly half a dozen or more of the creatures clambered over rocks and skeletal remains to huddle around Claire like a pack of starving dogs. 

And then, just before they could close in for the kill, a thunderous bark from the pack alpha stopped them in their tracks. Large and possessing a stocky build, the alpha Raptorman nipped at its subordinates and shoved them out of the way to get right between Claire’s legs. A glance revealed that all of the creatures were male, though it wasn’t hard to miss. Two smooth, soft-scaled balls hung between each Raptorman’s legs while a chubby sheath clung just above. For the alpha Raptorman, the sheath revealed a thick and glistening red cock that grew and grew until it was nearly eight to nine inches in length.

“Oh god, n-no, not that,” Claire gasped. She made a move to scurry back, but the other Raptormen kept her contained. “Goddamnit Wu, why this?!”

The creatures had her scent. They knew that she was a fertile female. Engorged with food for the time being, the creatures were going off of instinct and lust courtesy of the human DNA inside them. The alpha brought his face right against Claire’s crotch and sniffed around for a moment before letting out a chuff of satisfaction. Using one of those claws on its four-fingered hand, the alpha lifted Claire’s skirt and cut through the spats she had underneath, just enough to reveal the strange, lacy fabric that was keeping him from his goal. Another nervous bit of protesting was stifled when the alpha hooked his claw against Claire’s panties and snapped it in two.

“Wait, wait!” Lithe hands went to preserve her modesty only for the other Raptormen to grasp her wrists and keep them pinned to the ground. Her bare crotch was decorated with a tiny patch of red hair while her pussy, once her legs were spread wide enough, tempted the alpha with its exotic heat and smell. “S-stop, you can’t just jam it-”

Claire wasn’t mentally or physically prepared for this Raptorman, but that didn’t matter. The hybrid’s cock was naturally lubricated and fresh from its sheath, and as such it was warm and inviting. With a hiss of determination, the alpha ground his hips against Claire’s ass and slid his cock against her folds for a few seconds before slipping it in properly. For the alpha, it was a strange yet pleasantly tight fit, but for Claire the cock was so massive and alien that it made her head spin and teeth chatter. Her inner walls clung to the foreign invader and only yielded to a series of repeated thrusts, and by that time the alpha’s flared cock was already knocking on her cervix.

“Fuck! Stop, you’re… you’re too big, you’ll tear me apart,” Claire whimpered, her heart hammering away inside her chest.

The Raptorman alpha either didn’t hear, didn’t understand or simply didn’t care. The female beneath him was too entrancing for him to relent. Digging deeper into her pussy, the hybrid’s exotic red cock scraped against a series of ultra-sensitive nerves that, until recently, weren’t at all prepared for this level of stimulation. Claire felt the weight of the creature pushing her around; the rough thrusts surging her hips back as her pussy failed to contain this hybrid’s mighty cock. The thrusts were animalistic, and with how eager the alpha was to breed her, it was only a matter of time before those pitiful whimpers and frightened gasps turned into pleasured, sheepish mewls.

Claire’s bare crotch seemed to be good enough at first, though as the alpha continued the savage motions and friction wore on the woman’s spats and blouse. Soon the fabric tore, and with it came the remains of her panties. The other Raptormen seemed entranced by the prospect of more skin, and with their own lubricated cocks hard, straining and begging for attention, they picked and prodded at the woman’s white clothing. Claire had her hands full dealing with the overeager alpha plowing her; there was nothing she could do to keep the others from tearing into her blouse.

A rip and a snap later revealed Claire’s bare chest. Freed from their tight confinement, her lightly freckled breasts tumbled out and rested against the remaining scraps of her blouse. The Raptormen barked and chirped amongst one another as they saw those pearly-white orbs, but none were to touch her until the alpha was finished. Even now the alpha, well into the final set of rigorous pounding if the frenzied tempo of a wet cock through glistening folds was any indication, was curious enough to reach out and grasp one of those breasts for himself. He pawed it, squeezed and gave the mound a fair rubbing with his soft-scaled hand before tensing up.

Teeth gritted, Claire tried to brace herself, but nothing could prepare her for the torrent of rich hybrid cum that came sputtering forth from the alpha’s cock in heavy ropes. It wasn’t at all like a man’s. No, this stuff came in heated, large amounts; clearly these hybrids hadn’t mated in a long time, if ever. A few haggard humps followed close, and then once the cum had settled against the back of Claire’s womb, the alpha pulled away with a half-hard cock soiled with his seed and the woman’s slick juices.

The pungent musk of the other Raptormen whirled around Claire’s head and made her feel dizzy. There were so many of them around her, all brandishing their crimson cocks like Vikings with their raiding weapons. A bark from the alpha released the floodgates; once he was satisfied, the others were free to join in. Ragged hands pushed and pulled at Claire’s body until she managed to turn over and support herself on her hands and knees. Once she was in position, a hybrid got behind her and grasped her hair for leverage.

“Please st- Ow!” Claire winced as her head was tugged back, but also as the hybrid behind her rammed into her backside. Her green eyes went wide and her lips parted, but all that came out was a soft squeal. “Mngh!”

Like the alpha, this Raptorman had a dick that made any normal human’s pale in comparison. What’s more, Claire felt it dragging against her walls, almost as if it had ridges to boot. The animalistic rutting coupled with the savage grasp of her hair created a frighteningly erotic feeling for the woman, even if it was painful. These were mere beasts, creatures who had no concern for status and very little, if any, empathy. They just wanted to fuck!

The other Raptormen were getting tired of waiting. Curious, they reached out to run their clawed fingers over Claire’s back, cop a feel of her breasts, pinch her ass and even run their fingers over her pursed lips. The mewls of protest, pain and pleasure egged all of them on, even excited them. Some of the Raptormen were on pins and needles with the heads of their cocks seeping thin precum. For each whimper Claire gave, it served to make the hybrids shiver in anticipation.

Another hot spray of cum came, but instead of finishing inside like the alpha, this Raptorman pulled out. Regardless of whether or not it was an accident, the hybrid’s ridged cock rested against Claire’s bubbly ass and shot a hot, sticky load up and onto her back right to the base of her neck. She had never felt so filthy before, and yet the hot and cool sensation coupled with the shuddering, rippling waves of pleasure from her pussy was enough to get the uptight woman to moan and shiver.

The fun didn’t stop there. As soon as one Raptorman finished with Claire, another arrived to take his place. Whereas Claire propping herself up on her hands retained some dignity, the hybrid behind her knocked her further down and made sure that her ass was stuck high in the air. Again a cock was reintroduced to her wanting pussy, a fact that made Claire weak at the knees. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, her body wanted this attention; already her pussy was wet and wanting more, no matter who delivered the goods.

Missionary and doggystyle were all well and good, but the hybrids were a combination of human and Velociraptor DNA; they were clever and intelligent, and capable of improvising. After another load of cum splashed into Claire’s pink pussy and overflowed down her thighs, one of the Raptormen pulled her up into a standing position with her wrists held above her head. Towering over Claire, the hybrid was able to lift one of her legs, align his dick and shove it up into her from behind. There was no opportunity to rest for this redheaded woman, not when she had all these hybrids to service.

“Haa… I-If you… all take turns like this… Oh fuck, I’ll be here forever!” Deeply impaled, Claire could feel each ragged thrust scraping past her slick walls and knocking against her cervix. The force lifted her, made her breasts bounce and then forced her back down, eventually putting her in a rhythm. “Mmnnh… Fuck, y-you’re just so hard!”

At first Claire struggled against the hybrid’s hold on her wrists, but the creature’s powerful pistoning soon put a stop to it. Even other Raptormen were getting in on the action, growing bolder than ever before. Lacking lips with those slasher smiles of theirs, two of the hybrids put their teeth to good use nipping and gnawing at Claire’s bouncing tits. They were uncoordinated and clumsy, and as such, they managed to nick around the woman’s nipples hard enough to draw blood. That said, eventually one of them was able to pinch a nipple and make Claire shriek with rapture while the other slid its long tongue out to lap away the minuscule amount of blood before latching it around a nipple of its own.

Her body was no longer trying to resist the hybrids’ advances. From her stiff nipples to the sopping wet, furious heat of her cunt, Claire was finished. Even her knees were giving out and her hips felt sore. Desperate for support, the woman latched onto the head of the Raptorman behind her when he let go of her wrists. Her nerves were going haywire; she feared that she may soon become a mess of quivering limbs on the floor!

She had suffered through at least two orgasms already, but this next one shook her body to the core. Claire seized up and moaned with all the exuberance of a well-ridden slut. Her pussy trembled and squeezed the Raptorman’s cock as tightly as it could before the creature couldn’t bear it any longer. Another steady helping of hot jizz flooded into her womb, and then the creature took hold of her wrists once again and bowed her over for the second helping. Even as the Raptorman came and growled out his delight, he was still slamming his hips against Claire’s ass without pause.

Another hybrid took advantage of Claire’s pursed lips and, after smearing the head of his precum-lathered cock against her cheek, he forced her to take him in. Claire’s nose wrinkled at the strong smell, and yet it dulled her senses and turned her on even more. Her lips closed in around the fat red cock while her cheeks dimpled; the creature let out a shriek of surprise at the pleasant pressure, then he started to churn his hips. As the one fucking her from behind forced her forward, the one in the front would meet the thrust and force his cock deep down Claire’s gullet, hitting the back of her throat.

Spitroasted, there was little need for the buxom babe to support herself with her hands. The other Raptormen noticed her lithe, dexterous digits and grabbed them up. At first they licked her fingers, gave them a nibble or two or just got a feel for her pale, smooth skin, but soon they used their imagination. They guided her hands over to their straining cocks and yipped in amazement when Claire grasped them as if it was second nature. Kept waiting for such a long time, the poor Raptormen came in an instant and showered the woman’s hands and cheeks with their sticky semen.

But Claire was undeterred, and with the Raptormen still as hard as ever on all sides, she finally decided to let go. She began to suck and service the cock in her mouth, pump away at the dicks forced into her hands and give in to the pleasure seeping in from behind. Soon she looked like a wild woman with her once smooth and silky red hair now unkempt, her skin marred with scratches, dirt, love bites and plenty of Raptorman cum, and whatever remained of her white clothing now mere scraps beneath her. Everywhere else in Jurassic World, Claire Dearing was the illustrious grand operations manager, but here, naked, moaning and violated, she was nothing more than a good fuck.

The creatures wanted to try something new. Sensing that Claire was on the verge of collapsing, her mind snapping, they lifted her and propped her against the alpha’s large frame. Again the alpha wasted no time in grabbing Claire, lifting her like a mere doll and wrapping her limbs around his body. He grasped her pale ass and gave it a hearty squeeze as he speared her cunt once again, yipping with amusement as Claire howled in pleasure. Another Raptorman got right behind her and pressed his cock against the puckered star of her asshole, to which he received no objections.

“Gah… C-can’t think… l-legs numb…” Claire’s half-lidded green eyes were dark and misty with lust. She felt that massive rod push past her asshole and slip up inside her, and she moaned once more. “T-two?! Fuuuck…!”

Sandwiched between two scaly brutes, Claire nearly shut down. Her tongue lolled from her lips as the two thrust up into her, smacking her folds and ass with their smooth, full balls as their pulsating cocks carved her out. The two Raptormen worked as one, pistoning back and forth, grinding their dicks deep against Claire’s trembling inner walls. Even more, the alpha took advantage of his position by leaning in and teasing, tweaking and suckling at the redhead’s stiff nipples. Nevermind whether or not she might eventually escape this place; with the sheer enthusiasm and savagery these Raptormen were violating her, it was unlikely that a mere human’s cock could ever satisfy her ever again. 

The Raptormen grunted, whimpered and breathed out their fatigue upon Claire’s neck before eventually treating her to another heavy load of fresh cum. Each spurt was enough to make Claire cum hard and buck her hips against her captors’ own, but by the time the two had finished with her, Claire herself was nothing more than a babbling, twitching mess on the ground. Wasted, she passed out, cum dripping from her pussy and ass and pooling beneath her...

-

Nearly a full day passed before Dr. Henry Wu and a team of mercenaries came into the secret laboratory. Wu had figured that the intruder would have been killed by the Raptormen, and that his team of armed grunts would be able to seal the containment breach, but as he looked at the camera feed he was pleasantly surprised to see that everything was under control. The enclosure was quickly sealed up without incident and soon everyone was crowded around the monitors to see what all the fuss was about.

Claire Dearing was still alive, but there was a faraway look in her eyes as she rode one hybrid’s cock. Pumping away at two other cocks beside her, she bobbed her head back and forth along the alpha’s dick without even the slightest bit of modesty. Saliva coated the red cock and trailed after Claire’s lips while her dainty fingers curled around the others’ and stroked with all the skill of a prized whore. Her pale body was tainted with a mixture of cum and grime, but the woman didn’t care. Like an animal in heat, she moaned and mewled and shivered in rapture as all these wonderful cocks once again numbed her mind with pleasure.

Dr. Wu smiled at the debaucherous display, shrugged and returned to his important work while the mercenaries busied themselves with recording the footage. The gasps and moans of some talentless broad were insignificant compared to the majesty of the Indominus Rex and its imminent unveiling. It would be a fine showcase of what science could do for those willing to pay top dollar for the ultimate killing machine. 

That said… Claire’s bumbling assistant, Zara Young, might pose a problem. Not that she could do anything on her own, but with Claire missing the young woman would be bumped up to general manager, and from there all hell could break loose. She could prove to be more of a nuisance than Claire ever was, especially if she decided to search for her superior. It simply wouldn’t do well for Jurassic World’s public image, so perhaps the next course of action was to cut out the middleman and remove Zara before she raised a stink.

The scheming geneticist glanced back towards the camera feed and decided that one more source of ‘stress relief’ for his hybrid abominations wouldn’t hurt at all.

  
  
  



	2. Zara Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Claire Dearing's disappearance, Zara Young takes it upon herself to put a stop to the rampaging Indominus Rex... by scouring Dr. Wu's office and ultimately falling prey to the same situation as before!

Chaos was bound to spill out onto the main street at any moment. Those flying dinosaurs, the Pteranodons and Dimorphodons , had their aviary breached by the I. rex only a minute or so ago. Judging from the palpable tension in the air carried by furious wingbeats, it was only a matter of time before they came around and heralded the arrival of the I. rex . For Zara Young, she wasn’t too keen on being the heroine, but greatness had been thrust upon her and she had no choice but to deliver. Her boss, Claire Dearing, had gone missing, so it was up to Zara to take up the mantle of General Operations Manager there at Jurassic World, and by god, there was no worse time than now.

As thunderous footfalls raged above ground, Zara was thankful that Claire’s nephews weren’t among them. Those kids had enough trouble with their mother and father going through a divorce. The dark brown-haired young woman pocketed her shades as she moved into Dr. Henry Wu’s office just off the main street. Following a set of hastily-written directions on a piece of scrap paper, Zara searched for the hidden button on the egotistical man’s desk, commanded the secret passageway to open and, with a flashlight to light her way, she descended into the depths. She was all alone; most of the upper echelon were either dead or traitorous, just like that bastard Wu.

“Alright, doctor,” Zara scoffed as she passed through an open decontamination airlock into the laboratory, “time to deliver. Scurry away, fine, but I’ll be damned if I sat back and let this place go to hell. So what can your computer tell me about that thing?”

The Indominous rex was a terrible abomination that needed to be exterminated, so while the men and mercenaries opted for a brute force approach, Zara used her skill and charm for an indirect approach. Getting the mainframe password off of Dr. Wu was rather easy. In the good doctor’s panic to leave the island, he crumbled under Zara’s pressure and told her about his secret laboratory. In hindsight, it was a little too easy, but Zara was in a desperate position and took what she could get.

Display cases that once held valuable amber had been smashed open and ransacked. Cabinets and desks were overturned and pillaged. Most computers had been taken away while those that were bolted down had been smashed to bits. InGen must have come in and cleaned house before Zara could. There was still hope, however, as there was one terminal still powered on that, though battered, couldn't be cracked without the right password.

"Alright, the keyboard still works," Zara chirped. She hunched over the flickering terminal and, with a chicken-scratch password in hand, she typed in, "Ultimasaurus.”

The terminal ruminated on the input for a moment before opening to the home screen. Zara could see a wide variety of folders that looked stuffed to the gills with documents and the like. She went to open the most recent collection of files, immediately spilling open something about ‘Raptormen’. Before she could back out, there came a blank screen and a scalding note from Wu.

[How about a closer look?]

A hydraulic hiss echoed nearby as a side room was unsealed. Light flooded into the laboratory, illuminating the area beyond for Zara. She saw plenty of broken glass and destroyed equipment, but worse than all of that was a breached containment unit. The secure door to the unit had malfunctioned and refused to shut, allowing the occupants to explore the new area. And, hearing Zara in the laboratory, the creatures had congregated nearby in wait, eager to jump out as soon as they were able.

Zara squealed as a group of scaled, upright creatures rushed her. One swiped at her blouse with sharp talons and ripped through the fabric just above her breasts, narrowly grazing her fair skin. The other creatures snarled and hissed, aggressive from being confined, and dove against Zara with claws and blunt shoves. They were tall, hideous things; a terrible conjoining of Velicoraptor and man, and with wretched, bent legs and powerful tails, they were capable of outrunning and outlasting any mere human.

Tripping and stumbling over debris, Zara tried to flee behind Dr. Wu’s desk only for a nimble Raptorman to leap atop it and snatch up a fistful of dark brown hair. She yelped in pain, then came more claws at her backside apt to rip her savvy blouse and jacket away. In the corner of her eye she could see one of the Raptormen’s gleaming, sharp teeth darting for her neck. Zara squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the end, but death wasn’t her fate today. The creatures froze at her scent, took in the sight of her pale, smooth skin and listened to her pitiful yet alluring whimpers.

This one was a female, and young and fertile at that on closer examination.

“W-what’s happening?” Zara opened her eyes and glanced about. There was hunger in the creatures’ eyes, but not the kind one expected from a predator. “You’re… hybrids? Please, if you’re even slightly human, just let me-”

Claws came at her again, this time more precise than before. The sharp talons squeezed between skin and fabric, tearing away at her blouse, jacket, and even digging into her dark slacks. Drool seeped from the creatures’ serrated lips while something stirred between their legs. Zara reached up to pry the hand in her hair away and protested, but the Raptormen doubled down with disrobing her, whether she wanted it to happen or not.  
“Wait, n-no, not… Oh god, this can’t be happening…” The chill of a claw made her shiver as it grazed against her breast, now barely covered as her clothes were pulled away. More of her skin was put on display; the curve of her hips, the dip of her navel and the sinewy length of her bare arms along with the tenderness of long, luscious legs. “Stop, stop! Stop tugging at my-”

A loud snap echoed throughout the laboratory as one of the Raptormen tugged on her bra and broke it. Zara winced as her breasts tumbled free, but also as another snap arose from below. Her panties slapped against her thighs and slid to the floor with the other scraps, and soon she was completely, utterly naked save for a gold ring she wore around her neck. The Raptormen paid it little mind; instead, they crowded around Zara, pushing her back against Wu’s desk as they ran their soft-scaled hands over her body. Without hesitation, they groped her breasts and delighted in the feeling of her soft, smooth skin in other places.

Nudging or pushing the creatures away resulted in Zara getting her wrists bound above her head by one of the taller Raptormen. They grunted and growled at her persistence, but there were some amused chuffs as well. Restrained, Zara soon felt warm, slick tongues sliding against her limbs, over her navel and more. Despite the slasher smiles and lack of lips, the creatures’ tongues were surprisingly long, thick and dexterous. The Raptormen let them trail all over Zara’s tits, flicked them against her nipples and inner thighs, then one dipped down between her legs to attack her cunt directly.

“Fuck, stop! G-get away from me! Don’t touch- Don’t lick me there… o-or anywhere for that matter!” Zara tried to close or cross her legs, but the scaled head of the Raptorman between them wouldn’t budge. The resistance only served to excite the hybrid, who stuck his tongue deep between those thin pink lips of hers. “Please, stop- I’m… I’m engaged! Y-you can’t just… Ooh!”

There was a brief stint of confusion amongst the Raptormen as they wondered what ‘engaged’ meant. Zara’s fiancé, Alec, was patiently awaiting her return back in England, and once they were wed he had promised her a night she would never forget. The creatures ultimately didn’t care, and neither did Zara’s body. Already the groping, rough hands and slick tongues against her features was arousing something deep within her. A pleasant heat sparked inside her core while her loins, slick with one Raptorman’s saliva, started to moisten as well.

Nothing she could do could stem the heat or slickness.

An amused chuff came from the Raptorman lapping at Zara’s cunt. She expected this perverted thing to be some kind of gremlin, a half-pint, but when he removed himself and stood up, she realized that she was dead wrong. This one towered over her, more so than the others, and had a stocky, chiseled build even with those smooth scales over his body. A flash of color around his jaws; blue or green, Zara couldn’t tell, but she knew in her bones that this was the alpha, and alphas always had first go with the new meat. Even now something else was grinding against her thighs; something thick, slick with precum and large bordering on obscene.

She was coaxed down onto her knees without trouble so she could get a closer look. A red, glistening Raptorman cock greeted her and twitched in anticipation, turgid and waiting by her lips. Zara whimpered and shook her head, but the alpha wasn’t asking. His fingers wrapped around a clump of her dark brown hair and gave it a firm tug, urging her closer to his awaiting cock. Not even the tears pricking those green eyes of Zara’s gave the alpha any cause for hesitation. 

Zara wrinkled her nose at the heavy musk of the alpha’s cock and couldn’t help but pout in protest. Again the alpha encouraged her, and this time she relented. If they were looking for pleasure, then maybe she could get out of all of this alive. It made her heart ache to know that she wouldn’t leave here pure for Alec, that she would essentially be cheating on him… and yet, from the pounding of her heart down to the heat in her loins, it was clear that her body was looking forward to this.

Gingerly, she opened her mouth, just enough for her tongue to come out and play, but the alpha was greedy and impatient. As soon as he saw Zara’s lips purse he shoved his hips forward and sank two to three inches into that warm, inviting gullet. The other Raptormen cackled at Zara’s wide-eyed expression and looked on as she struggled to hold the alpha’s girth. Uncaring, the alpha tugged on Zara’s hair again and urged her to service him, to which she had no choice but to oblige.

The woman stowed away her pride and lurched forward, slipping more and more of the Raptorman alpha’s cock past her lips until it hit the back of her throat. Zara pulled back and, breathing through her nose, she went to work. Her lips slid back and forth over the alpha’s slick rod while her tongue, once idle, flicked against the bottom as it came and went. Zara was a bonafide virgin, but she wasn’t an ignorant one, so while her tongue-play and lip service wasn’t quite up to snuff, she at the very least knew what to do. Problem was… there was just too much of the alpha’s cock to tend to with her mouth alone!

The alpha was all too aware of this and tapped Zara’s shoulder with his free hand. Getting the hint, she grasped the base of the alpha’s dick and squeezed. Just touching this large breeding rod made her want to do more, and so she started to pump and stroke as much as she could get. Bobbing her head back and forth, soon Zara was working up enough saliva to make the alpha’s cock gleam in the dim laboratory light, and better yet, the low growl from him probably meant a good thing.

No longer being held by the hair, Zara was prompted to reach below and hold the alpha’s soft-skinned, sensitive balls. Everything about the creature was large, just like what felt like smooth oranges in Zara’s hand. Her cheeks dimpled and closed the pocket of her mouth further upon the alpha’s cock as the taste and musk seeped into her. There was so much of this creature; no matter how Zara tried, there was no way she could fit all of the alpha inside her mouth. Hell, the creature tried to make it so by churning his hips back and forth against her bobbing rhythm, hitting the back of her throat again and again until managing to slip it down a ways.

Then, without warning, the alpha grasped the back of Zara’s head and groaned. For a brief second, Zara wanted to pull back and save herself, but it was no use. Hot, thick cum pumped down the alpha’s length and slid past the woman’s tongue to travel straight down her throat. It had such an alien taste and consistency that Zara couldn’t help but gag and choke on the vile stuff, and yet still the alpha didn’t allow her to budge. Rope after rope of his virile spunk was shot past Zara’s lips until it seemed that the alpha was finished, and yet more seeped out even as he pulled away.

Eyes misty from the ordeal, Zara gasped for breath and choked back the tears welling up. Cum dribbled from her lips and tongue; she had swallowed most of the alpha’s seed as he wanted. But the fun wasn’t over yet.

“G-guh… let me go, please,” Zara pleaded.

The alpha scoffed at the woman’s words, then he pulled her back from against the desk and forced her on her back. He was still somewhat hard, but he needed a boost. Placing his wet cock between Zara’s tits, he started to churn his hips back and forth. The slick valley between her breasts was just what the alpha needed, though he reached down to cup those globular tits and force them tighter together, closing them around the throbbing length of his shaft for a more pleasurable experience. The still-dripping tip of the alpha’s cock prodded against her chin at times, further marking Zara with the Raptorman’s scent.

Hard as diamonds once again, the alpha pulled away from Zara’s breasts, tugged the woman up from the floor and laid her out on Wu’s desk with legs spread wide. She felt dizzy; the musk and cum, let alone the groping and torturous pleasure towards her pussy, had her body on pins and needles. Zara reached up to try and stop the alpha from getting in close, but he just placed his cock against her hot folds and, with a chuff of glee, he began to push inside.

“Augh, th-that hurts! S-stop!”

The pointed tip seeped in easily enough followed by the tendril-like glans, then came the ridges which were sure to have Zara crying out in rapture. The raw, sudden pleasure momentarily distracted Zara from the sharp pain as the alpha tore into her, claiming her pussy as its first guest for the day. She arched her back and yelped, tears streaking down across her cheeks as reality sank in. Her first time was not with Alec, but some horny monster. Zara whimpered and flailed about, but the alpha put a stop to that by grasping her hips and ploughing deeper inside her.

Smacking his hips harder and harder against Zara’s thighs, the alpha barked and yipped to the others with great zeal. She was extraordinarily tight; each individual pleat in her pussy was unyielding even as the mighty mass of the alpha’s cock bore against them. It was a challenge to brush against her cervix, but the alpha was determined. Thrusting with more vigor, the Raptorman alpha was soon knocking on the door to Zara’s womb. Needless to say, it was too much for a freshly-deflowered lady like Zara to handle, but at least the pain was fading away!

“Oh god, oh fuck, th-that’s too much,” she squealed, wincing every time the alpha’s smooth balls smacked against her. She bit her lip and tried to stifle it, but the primal pleasure of being fucked like breeding stock managed to get a low moan out of her. “Why?! S-stop, it doesn’t… it doesn’t feel good at all!”

The alpha reached over to grasp Zara’s wrists and tug them, forcing her closer and bringing her cunt deeper around his cock. Her pitiful whimpers and lies would soon transition into more moans of ecstacy, less and less restrained than ever before. Despite everything, Zara couldn’t help but cum. Her pussy clenched tight around the alpha’s cock while her superheated core sent ripples of pleasure throughout her body. Her limbs felt like jello; everything was tingling! Pleased with Zara’s orgasm, the alpha gave her a few more thrusts before angling his cock deep inside her and cumming harder than ever before.

Zara’s tight, twitching cunt made her a great breeding tool for these horny beasts. Hot, thick ropes of cum splashed into Zara’s fertile womb and soon trickled out from her cunt once the alpha retreated. There was no chance of pregnancy; the hybrids were too incompatible with humans, even if they shared DNA. But that wouldn’t stop them from trying to breed as much as possible!

“L-lemme go,” Zara whimpered, chest heaving from ragged breaths. Her breasts twitched along with her pussy thanks to the aftershocks of pleasure. “You’ve h-had your fun, so… w-wait, please, no more!”

The floodgates were now open. The alpha barked to the others and they were all too happy to answer. Zara was hefted up and flung over a shoulder to be brought deeper into the laboratory, deeper into the containment unit that these creatures came from. She saw dirt and debris, blood and bones from killed prey, exotic foliage and more while artificial light warmed her bare body. Soon she was dropped down again on a pile of furs and leathers which, while comfortable, served as the Raptormen’s breeding den. Zara barely had a second to get her bearings before fat red cocks were being shoved towards her hands and lips.

One hybrid grabbed Zara and, seating himself on a rock, he bent the woman over and reintroduced her pussy to the hot ecstasy of his cock. This creature didn’t have the biggest cock, not like the alpha did, but the inverted, wheelbarrow-like position he put Zara in allowed him to get in nice and deep. She let out a whorish moan at the audacity, at the raw pleasure, and then had to support herself on her hands. Here she was stripped and defiled, treated as nothing more than a hot piece of ass meant to be fucked; Zara had never felt this kind of shame before, and yet at the same time, she had never been so fucking wet before in all her life.

Elbows bending as the Raptorman thrust up into her, Zara tried to keep herself upright. The other Raptormen were gazing down at her, stroking themselves as they watched the show. One got down on his knees and put Zara’s face against his crotch, forcing his slimy cock up against her lips. He jutted his hips forward when his comrade got her to moan and shoved his cock past her lips, spit-roasting her in this exotic position. As his buddy fucked Zara from behind, she would suck and service the cock in her gullet.

Another torrent of cum was unleashed, filling Zara’s tight pussy while the Raptorman enjoying her warm mouth did the same. The alpha from before had forced the cum down her throat, but this one wanted Zara to savor the taste. The thick load was like sour icing on her tongue, but in the heat of the moment it was orgasmic. Zara gagged and choked on it, but she ultimately swallowed and felt her pussy twitch in anticipation for the next round.

The hybrids didn’t care about sloppy seconds. Once one Raptorman was finished with Zara, another took his place. She was dragged onto the ground, flipped over and put into the tried and true mating press with her legs in the air and back against the ground. Her soiled cunt was on full display for just a moment before yet another rough and ridged cock bore down into it. All of the Raptorman’s weight was thrown into the picture as this one plunged deep into her warm, twitching depths, and to say that Zara was in rapture was an understatement.

The mousy woman had no idea pleasure like this existed! Zara groaned and twitched beneath the Raptorman, breasts bouncing in time to his rough, rhythmic thrusts. The creature got closer and closer to her, smothering her with his build to the point where he was kissing her. The lack of lips and sharp teeth made it difficult, if not impossible, for a traditional kiss, but the Raptorman’s long tongue more than made up for it. He shoved his tongue past Zara’s pursed lips and ensnared Zara’s own, squeezing, fondling and rubbing it with great gusto all the while his cock continued to piston that pussy of hers.

There were more positions that the Raptormen were eager to try. Tossing Zara about like the fuckdoll she was, each hybrid had his way with her. Fucked from behind, forced to bounce and churn her hips atop a well-hung creature while blowing two others, draped over a rock and ploughed and much more. Other hybrids had poked and prodded at the puckered star of her anus and, after a few minutes of loosening it up, they angled their red cocks against the forbidden hole and made themselves at home. Zara squealed like a stuck pig at the foreign penetration, but her body was so hot and her holes so wet that she soon found herself enjoying it all.

“Fuck, fuck! Y-you’ll break me!”

A moment later and Zara found herself sandwiched between two Raptormen with two cocks stuffed up her cunt and asshole. She flung her arms around the creature in front of her as her breasts ground against his taut chest. While the hybrid behind her nipped and teased her sensitive neck, the two of them moved in rhythm to dig into Zara’s holes, widening them up and making the woman shiver, mewl and moan with wanton abandon. The subsequent climax was enough to stuff Zara full with thick ropes of hot cum, and even still her body wasn’t satisfied.

An hour passed by, filled with relentless fucking, before Zara realized that there was someone else in the containment unit with her. She could hardly concentrate with one Raptorman fucking her from behind and the rest jacking off around her, but when she caught a glimmer of pale, peach skin she regained her senses. A woman had been brought in; a red-headed lass with green eyes, completely nude. Her once perfect skin was marred with bloody, tribal markings and dirt and grime. Though there were a few bruises and bite marks here and there, she looked to be in good health.

“Hah… haah… Is that… Is th-that you, Miss Dea-”

Claire cut Zara off with firm lips pressed against her own. It was an intense, passionate kiss complete with Claire’s hold on Zara’s cheeks, though such an act wasn’t necessary. The younger woman had been turned into a glutton for pleasure and kissed her superior back with more or less the same fervor, but just before she could feel Claire’s tongue the kiss was broken off. Whimpering in protest, Zara tried to speak once again, but once again fate had other things in mind.

The Raptorman fucking Zara from behind grasped her by the hips and flipped her over on her backside. She moaned at the rough treatment and looked up to see Claire standing above her with her puffy pink pussy spread by her fingers. Lust and depravity had taken its toll on the general operations manager; she mewled in anticipation and lowered herself down upon Zara’s face, angling her pussy against the younger woman’s mouth to force her to eat her out. After several powerful orgasms and plenty of relentless fucking, Zara could hardly say no.

The younger woman slid her tongue up and tasted Claire’s cunt in the haze of passion. Zara could hardly remember why she had come here in the first place. The thunderous footfalls of some dangerous creature up above paled in comparison to the heavy whaps and slaps of fat cocks in her pussy, heavy balls against her ass and more. So much sex… In the back of Zara’s mind she worried that she wouldn’t be able to stay sane if this went on for much longer...


End file.
